1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multi-functional pillow device, particularly to a pillow device which accommodates face down sleep, allows input of audio music for playing from its speakers, and is equipped with a vibration unit for massage.
2. Description of Related Art
Normally a prior art pillow is a plane device suitable for sleeping on one's back (i.e. face up sleep) or sleeping on one's side. However, the prior art pillow is not comfortable for sleeping on one's stomach (i.e. face down sleep). Besides, the pillow may only be used for taking a nap and sleeping without any additional function; therefore the prior art pillow is low in value. Moreover, if one wants to listen to music during sleep, one can only place a media player or an MP3 player beside the pillow, which could be troublesome and may disturb someone else.
Therefore, a pillow device with multiple functions which is not only comfortable for any sleeping positions but also plays music and songs as well as provides massage is substantially required.